villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Poppy Adams
Here we go. I thought Poppy Adams would be one of those "Doesn’t need a proposal to approve" PE’s, but I guess I’ll have to do a formality post to approve her. What do you think of Poppy Adams from Kingsmen: The Golden Circle, the sequel to Kingsmen: The Secret Service? Who is Poppy Adams, and What Has She Done? Poppy Adams is the leader of a drug cartel called the Golden Circle. She has the appearance of a cheerful housewife, but beneath that exterior, she’s a cruel psychopath. When one of her men, Charles, took a friend, Angel, to get hired without her consent, she demands Angel to throw him in a meat grinder to prove his loyalty. When Angel gets branded with a Golden Circle tattoo, Poppy makes a hamburger from the meat of Charles shredded from the grinder, and offers it to Angel as a test of loyalty. It’s also revealed that she captured Elton John, treating him like a pet, and forces him to perform for her with a shock collar. She sends Charlie Hesketh, a rejected Kingsmen applicant, to hack into Eggsy's car in order to uncover all 10 of the Kingsman locations and then proceeds to have each of them blown up in coordinated missile attacks, also targeting their apartments in downtown London. With the exceptions of Eggsy and Merlin, all of the Kingsmen were killed (including Roxy and the new Arthur). One of Eggsy’s friends and his dog, JB, were killed in the attack. When Poppy finds out that Elton John took one of her drugs, she finds out that Angel gave him the drug (he also took it). Poppy sics her robot dogs, Benny and Jet, and they rip Angel in half. She soon reveals that her drugs that she's sold to millions who have taken them has infected them all with a virus. After the first stage of blue veins comes a stage of mania with uncontrollable dancing, paralysis and then death. She uses four people (including Elton) to test each symptom (the third one's eyes exploded when he dies), but demonstrates she has the antidote. She demands that the whole drug industry be legalized so she can expand her market and make even more than she's already making while securing full legal immunity for herself. Eggsy’s girlfriend, Princess Tilde, is soon revealed to be among those poisoned, which gives Eggsy a personal stake in saving the day. Eventually, Eggsy, Harry Hart (the original agent Galahad who we thought was shot dead by Richmond Valentine), and Merlin make their way into Poppy’s island. Merlin sacrifices himself after accidentally stepping on a land mine to kill Poppy’s guards, allowing Eggsy and Harry to storm the gates. Poppy sics Benny and Jet on Harry, and Elton John saves him by using himself as a shield. The dogs were programmed not to kill Elton. After a number of F-bombs toward Poppy, she changes their programming to kill Elton John, but Harry and Elton destroy the dogs with bowling balls. Harry and Eggsy confront Poppy and demand that she give them the code to distribute the antidote to her blue veins victims. She says no until Harry injects her with a faster acting of her drug that Eggsy synthesized. Thinking that the President is on the way to give in to her demands (he’s really not), she gives them the code before she completely goes into a delirium, and drops dead, because Eggsy gave her too much. Heinousness Poppy did have some humorous bits with Elton John and her cheery demeanor, but her heinous actions are taken very seriously. Contrasting her and Valentine, Valentine’s attempted mass genocide was on the motivation of saving the planet. Poppy’s attempted mass genocide was motivated solely by greed and just wants to reap the benefits from her drugs. Mitigating Factors No way! Contrasting again, Valentine did show care for his employees, while Poppy will kill hers without a second thought with even the slightest infraction. While she did give the correct code to the antidote, it was because she was under the influence of an enhanced version of her own drug. Final Verdict Yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals